


Aún queda un momento

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relación no establecida, post 7x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Y más de 2010. Iré viendo si queda algo más que valga la pena y no esté por aquí.El título es de una canción homónima de Amaral y la cita de película, deLos amantes del Círculo Polar.





	Aún queda un momento

**Author's Note:**

> Y más de 2010. Iré viendo si queda algo más que valga la pena y no esté por aquí.  
El título es de una canción homónima de Amaral y la cita de película, de _Los amantes del Círculo Polar_.

#

Tony echó un vistazo al reloj. Ziva se retrasaba, mala señal. Si no había aparecido aún por la oficina, o la habían secuestrado o estaba metida en un turbio asunto que enredase a las diplomacias y los servicios secretos de unas cuantas naciones. Por mucho que dijese aborrecer la testosterona desmedida de esas películas, a ratos se parecía demasiado a James Bond aun cuando parecía haber dejado definitivamente la faceta más peligrosa de su carrera. 

Iba a volver a mirar el reloj cuando lo recordó: Ziva no iba a venir. De manera rápida y discreta, el día antes se había despedido “hasta el lunes”. Tenía el día libre, lo cual era tan insólito como si se lo hubiera tomado Gibbs. Aunque, se corrigió, en Ziva era un poquito menos increíble. Desde que irrumpió en su vida para preguntarle si estaba teniendo sexo telefónico, la había visto cogerse algún día suelto, todos hacia la misma época.

“Rectificación”, se dijo, “todos en la misma fecha”.

Era una suerte que Gibbs no se encontrase cerca, aunque a Tony no le cabía la menor duda de que se enteraría de todo tarde o temprano y su nuca pagaría muy cara aquella intromisión en la intimidad de Ziva. Sin embargo, necesitaba averiguar por qué siempre ese día, a qué respondía aquel aniversario en que Ziva decidía no acudir al trabajo. La investigación le llevó menos tiempo del que esperaba y, al descubrir la razón, un escalofrío le sacudió de arriba abajo mientras recordaba aquella voz. Por aquel entonces ella no era más que esa molesta espía israelí que parecía un problema más grande que el que venía a solucionar:

_ “Perdí a mi hermana pequeña, Tali, en un atentado suicida de Hamás. Tenía dieciséis años y era la mejor de todos nosotros. Tali tenía compasión”. _

Seguro que la Ziva fría de aquellos días le habría mentido en más de una cosa. Era propio de las chicas Bond malvadas. Sin embargo, lo de Tali era cierto. Por mucho que lo hubiera explicado con un tono de voz neutro, Tony había sabido que no mentía. Ahora estaría ella sola, tragándose el dolor porque los chicos no lloran y las asesinas tampoco, haciendo oposiciones a una úlcera de estómago y una crisis nerviosa. A ratos sería una cabezota inaguantable, pero no merecía pasar por aquello sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué mejor que un poco de DiNozzo para amenizar el rato? Así, Ziva soltaría parte del veneno que llevaba dentro aunque fuese en forma de puñetazo a la yugular para dejarle fuera de combate y huir a la carrera.

—McFriki, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Respuesta incorrecta, novato. La respuesta correcta es “enseguida, Tony, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?” —Aguardó unos segundos con una sonrisa, pero en vista de que McGee no parecía muy entusiasmado, prosiguió—. Y entonces, yo diría: “quiero que rastrees la señal del móvil de Ziva”.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Para qué? Si Ziva se entera…

—Si Ziva se entera, te echaré la culpa y ya está. Hazlo. 

Tony había temido que Ziva lo llevase apagado, pero su teoría de que una adicta al trabajo como la Agente David llevaría el móvil puesto hasta en un día así pronto demostró ser cierta. Se encontraba en el parque Rock Creek, cerca del Centro de la Naturaleza, aunque McGee no podía acotar más el área a menos que Ziva hiciese una llamada. A Tony le bastaba.

—¡DiNozzo!

El chasquido de la mano de Gibbs contra su nuca le llegó al unísono con su grito. Sincronización perfecta. Tony se irguió y pensó en el modo de justificar lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras lo meditaba e intentaba darle forma a su excusa, Gibbs se le adelantó.

—Coge tu mochila. Cerca del puente Boulder. Más te vale no acabar en urgencias con una paliza.

—¿Qué? ¡Gracias, jefe!

***~*~*~***

Ziva llevaba siguiéndole con la vista desde mucho antes de que él hubiera advertido su presencia. Incluso para un ojo entrenado que sabía lo que buscaba resultaba difícil dar con aquella figurita vestida de negro que, sentada al pie de un árbol, sostenía una solitaria rosa amarilla. Una sola, única como Tali. Ziva había pasado largo rato escogiendo la mejor de la tienda para llevarla al pie de aquel árbol que había presenciado el dolor de Ziva año tras año. 

DiNozzo al fin la había visto. Se aproximaba a ella sin vacilaciones, con paso sosegado y sereno aunque cauto, la mochila llena y una sonrisa que pretendía transmitir más tranquilidad de la que en realidad albergaba. Ziva le observó brevemente antes de bajar la mirada a la rosa y aspirar su fragancia. Por el rabillo del ojo le veía extender un mantel de cuadros y empezar a llenarlo de envases de cartón y plástico que contendrían comida.

—Akiva’s Takeaway, el mejor restaurante de comida kosher para llevar en toda la ciudad.

—El dueño es de Ramala, no de Haifa como dice ser. Convertido, perseguido y emigrado a Estados Unidos con su mujer, Judith. Tres hijos, ni una multa de tráfico y lo más cerca que ha estado de unos explosivos fue cuando tiró petardos en Año Nuevo —recitó rápidamente con tono monocorde.

—Vaya, le has interrogado.

—Soy habitual.

Le notaba observándola, pero se negaba a corresponderle y mirarle. No le quería allí, metiendo una vez más las narices donde no le llamaban. Quería estar sola, pasar el día con sus recuerdos y sin interrupciones. Pensó en decirle que se marchase, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. No iba a poder largarle a menos que recurriese a la violencia física y no tenía muchas ganas de explicarle a Gibbs el lunes porque le había saltado todos los dientes a puñetazo limpio. Además, no quería estropear el día de Tali con más violencia.

Tony no sabía cómo abordar la cuestión, cómo conseguir que Ziva saliese de su mutismo. Desde el primer contacto visual se había mantenido casi por completo ajena a su presencia, ignorándole salvo por el comentario sobre el restaurante. Solamente miraba con fijeza aquella rosa mientras se mantenía inmóvil y silenciosa como una estatua, tan quieta que Tony no la habría encontrado de no haber estado buscándola intencionadamente. Tenía que conseguir que le contase lo que pensaba, que le hablase de Tali y aligerase la carga sobre sus hombros, pero no terminaba de ver el modo. 

Decidió abrir uno de los cacharros de comida y tenderle un tenedor a Ziva, sosteniéndolo tan cerca de sus ojos que ella tuvo que retirar la cara. Lo que Tony encontró fue una mirada de cansancio y fastidio y unas sombras delatoras que le indicaban que no había dormido nada aquella noche.

—¿Sabes? Esto empieza a parecerse a esa película de los años cuarenta en que…

—No la he visto.

—¡Aún no sabes de cuál voy a hablarte! Eres una impaciente, Ziva David. 

Sonrió y agitó el tenedor ante su cara hasta que Ziva no tuvo más remedio que dejar la rosa a un lado y cogerlo. Tony le acercó el recipiente de uno de los platos principales y le sirvió un poco de bebida. Mientras lo hacía, Ziva resopló, dejó el tenedor sobre la manta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tony, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo, no te lo había dicho? —Tony sonrió y se palmeó la frente antes de hacer un amplio gesto circular con los brazos para conseguir que Ziva mirase a su alrededor—. Este es mi sitio preferido de la ciudad.

—Creí que era el vestuario de las chicas de la piscina municipal.

—Bueno, ese tampoco está mal, pero hoy prefiero este. —Le guiñó un ojo y le acercó unas servilletas—. ¿A qué has venido tú?

El rostro de Ziva se ensombreció. No pensaba contestar a eso. Tony ya lo sabía, de algún modo se había enterado y por eso estaba allí, con ella. Dudaba que Gibbs le hubiese dicho nada, así que imaginaba que habría estado husmeando por ahí para descubrirlo. A ratos era demasiado buen investigador. Sacudió la cabeza y probó su plato.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—El novato se aburría y ha decidido rastrear tu teléfono. —Ziva puso una mueca sarcástica.

—Un día McGee se cansará de aguantarte y te mandará a la caca.

—A la mierda.

—Ahí también.

Sonrió. Conocía bien la expresión, esa clase de cosas eran de lo primero que se aprendía, pero resultaba refrescante tener a Tony siempre tan atento a sus palabras y dispuesto a corregirla. Era divertido, sobre todo cuando alguien le robaba el papel y Tony reaccionaba poniéndose celoso. El profesor oficial era él, daba igual si Ziva y él habían estado peleándose hasta cinco segundos antes, que nadie le quitase el puesto.

—¿Estabas con ella cuando…? —Al ver la mano de Tony avanzar por la manta hasta la suya, Ziva la retiró rápidamente.

—Estaba en una misión en el Líbano. —Tony rió con suavidad.

—Oye, ¿te he hablado alguna vez de esa espía del Mossad que conozco? 

—Exespía.

—Como sea. El caso es que, además de cantar bien y negarse a invitarme a cenar a su casa aunque cuentan por ahí que es una chef de primera, la tía es increíble, es como un detector de mentiras ambulante. Una vez me dijo que si miras hacia abajo y a la izquierda, es que estás mintiendo.

Ziva levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Empezaba a irritarse, pero Tony no pensaba aflojar ni medio segundo. No iba a darle tregua.

—¿Sabes qué? Para que no te quejes de que siempre hago referencias cinematográficas, puedo recomendarte un par de series en antena sobre el tema. Aprenderías mucho.

—Tony, déjame en paz —escupió con brusquedad—. Métete en tus asuntos.

Ziva se centró en la comida y se prometió no volver a hablar del tema. Sabía lo que Tony estaba intentando y de ninguna manera pensaba concedérselo. Su dolor era privado, hablar de ello no le devolvería la vida a Tali ni haría que ella se sintiese mejor. No había un día en que no se preguntase qué había fallado, qué había pasado por alto para que aquello ocurriese. Se decía que de alguna manera tendría que haberlo evitado. ¿Y qué demonios hacía Tony acercando el brazo a su cara? Ziva lo interceptó y se lo retorció ligeramente.

—Tienes salsa en la boca. —Se señaló la comisura de los labios.

—No voy a contarte nada, no quiero hablar de ello —dijo tras limpiarse y soltarle.

—Como quieras.

Ziva enarcó las cejas y se preparó para aguantar el siguiente asalto. Sabía que Tony no había terminado ni por lo más remoto, que solo estaba soltando lo cargadores vacíos y rellenando munición. Probablemente volvería mejor armado y con un plan mejor elaborado. Aguantar sus embates no iba a ser tarea sencilla, pero resistiría aun a costa de tener que echarlo a patadas. Eso si no se moría él antes por su cuenta. ¿A qué venía aquella cara de asco repentino?

—¡Puag! ¿De qué demonios son estas salchichas?

Le dio un trago largo a su bebida y se las acercó a Ziva, quien se llevó un pedazo a la boca y masticó cuidadosamente. No veía dónde estaba el problema.

—Pollo. No… pavo.

—A ver si aprendes a comer carne y salchichas de verdad, David. Un día te tengo que llevar a una auténtica barbacoa americana como las que se hacen el día de la fiesta nacional.

—El 4 de julio. —DiNozzo dio una palmada y la señaló.

—Muy bien, tus estudios para ser americana están dando sus frutos. 

Tony hizo una pausa al ver cómo Ziva sacudía la cabeza como para decir “incorregible” y decidió que proseguiría con algo menos frívolo, más íntimo. Tal vez así la dama de hielo dejaría caer sus defensas. No era el Hombre de Hojalata, encontrar su corazón, por escondido que estuviera, no tendría por qué ser tan difícil. 

—Cuando era pequeño todos los años hacíamos una enorme, éramos la envidia de los vecinos. Mi madre siempre me dejaba encender el fuego y ayudarla a vigilar la carne. Hacía las mejores salchichas que he probado, aunque creo que prefería las costillas con salsa barbacoa.

Intentó mantener la sonrisa alegre del bufón aun cuando ya se le había evaporado de los ojos. Qué recuerdos. Aún le parecía estar oliendo la carne sobre el chisporroteo crujiente de las brasas. Siempre llevaba a algún amigo para ponerle los dientes largos pero, sobre todo, para estar acompañado. Ser hijo único era la cosa más tonta del mundo, como le había dicho a sus padres una vez, pero nunca habían llegado a darle un hermanito.

—Sí, una barbacoa estaría bien —concluyó, volviendo al presente y a la mirada curiosa de Ziva—. Así podrías descubrir el verdadero espíritu americano. ¿Cuándo decías que te iban a dar la nacionalidad?

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá suspenda y me tenga que volver a Israel.

—¡Ja! Sería la primera vez que Ziva David fracasa en algo. —Se inclinó hacia ella sacudió la cabeza—. No me lo creo.

—No sería la primera —murmuró tras un suspiro.

Había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero el de Tali era el que más hondo le dolía. Por mucho que hubiera memorizado los informes hasta la última coma y hasta hubiese corregido en ellos un par de faltas de ortografía, no le servían. Racionalmente sabía que no habría podido hacer nada, pero se resistía a creerlo. Se dedicaba a borrar escoria así del mapa, ¿cómo podía haber pasado a aquel tipo por alto? 

Suspiró nuevamente. De nada le valía saber que el suicida le venía por la espalda, que en ningún momento pudo verle porque detonó la carga sin haberla encarado ni por un instante. Tendría que haber hecho algo, tendría que haberse vuelto y haberle volado la cabeza a ese cerdo. Desde la distancia a la que se encontraba cuando hizo estallar los explosivos, podría haberle vaciado el cargador en la cabeza sin errar un solo tiro.

Algunas noches, cuando los nubarrones de las pesadillas le dejaban ver un claro de luna, soñaba que así era como sucedía todo. Que veía un reflejo en la mesa de aluminio, una sombra que llamaba su atención. Percibía el miedo en los ojos castaños de Tali durante un instante mientras se levantaba desenfundando. Se volvía y entonces abría fuego. Era rápida y precisa, perfecta e implacable, como solo podía serlo alguien como ella, entrenada por los mejores. El terrorista caía al suelo con un ruido sordo y Ziva suspiraba con alivio. Sabía que había salvado a Tali, que ya no había nada que temer. Se giraba hacia su hermana, la abrazaba con fuerza y, tras un beso en la frente, le susurraba que ya estaba a salvo, que no iba a dejar que nada malo le ocurriese. 

—Fallé —pensó en voz alta, los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Ziva…

— _ Stom ta'pe _, Tony! ¡No sabes lo que ocurrió! —bramó antes de desinflarse de nuevo con un resoplido—. Déjame sola.

—Te he traído deliciosa comida kosher y mi agradable compañía, sé un poco más agradecida. No es mi culpa que las salchichas de pavo tengan ese sabor tan repulsivo.

—Eres increíble, Tony —escupió tras reaccionar y cerrar la gran O en que se había convertido su boca. DiNozzo sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso mismo me digo yo todas las mañanas cuando me miro al espejo.

Tony la observó volver a bajar la mirada hacia el mantel. La muerte de Tali resultaba ser una herida mucho mayor que la que había anticipado. Conocía a Ziva lo bastante como para saber que se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de detener al suicida. También la conocía lo bastante como para estar seguro de que no habría podido de ningún modo. Ziva sería efectiva y letal como una cobra, pero ni mucho menos omnisciente. Con que aprendiera a aceptarlo, Tony se daría por satisfecho.

—Pedí el día libre para estar con Tali. Quería verme. Estaba contenta.

—Vaya, planes de chicas. Qué pena no haber podido espiaros en los probadores por un agujerito.

La mirada admonitoria de Ziva no amedrentó a Tony. Seguir bromeando era el mejor modo de que fuese soltándolo todo. En el fondo estaba deseando abrazarla, besarle el pelo y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, pero sabía que acabaría inmovilizado en una posición de lo más incómoda si llegaba siquiera a intentarlo. 

—No había gran cosa en las tiendas. Fuimos a comer. Tali quería que la ayudase a conseguir la aprobación de mi padre, había conocido a un chico. —Sacudió la cabeza y entornó los ojos—. Era un árabe israelí de Jerusalén sin un agorá.

—Se dice ágora. ¿Y qué intentas decir?

—Agorá. Su plural es agorot, es una centésima parte del shéquel, la moneda de Israel. —Tony alzó las manos como para pedir perdón. Ziva esbozó una sonrisa—. No soy la única que mete el brazo.

—La pata.

—Me has entendido.

—A mi pesar. ¿No hacen pruebas lingüísticas en el examen para conseguir la nacionalidad? —Ziva entreabrió los labios y le empujó.

—Sé escribir mejor que tú, DiNozzo.

—Puede, David —Tony le devolvió el empujón—, pero tienes el paladar atrofiado. En serio, ¿cómo puedes comer esto? ¿O es que en tu país los restaurantes kosher son mejores?

—Son restaurantes.

—Seguro que hasta la comida del Bar Coyote era mejor.

—No servían comida. —Tony dio una palmada.

—¡Ajá! Sabía que en el fondo te gustaban las películas de tías.

—A mí no.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y tomó una bocanada honda de aire. Tony se aproximó a ella, aunque no se atrevió a tocarla, pero le bastaba para observar la respiración rauda de Ziva. Estaba nerviosa e incómoda por la situación.

—A veces veo alguna como si estuviera con Tali, la imagino a mi lado diciendo esas cosas… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Me hacía reír mucho.

—¿Cuál visteis ese día?

—Ninguna —respondió sin abrir los ojos, por lo que Tony continuó su avance—. Después de comer íbamos a ir a ver una de espías, también le gustaban mucho. Y como me toques, te pasará algo muy desagradable. 

Por si acaso, Tony decidió no tentar a la suerte. La notaba a punto de contarle la parte importante de la historia. El zoom de la cámara se acercaba a las dos protagonistas de la escena, Tali y una Ziva algunos años más joven, con ese pelo encrespado y una de sus bandanas. La tensión de un violín subía de volumen, aumentaban los graves en la banda sonora… Y Ziva le estaba mirando como si le considerase un idiota. Anticlimático a tope.

—Perdón, me ha distraído el ambiente bucólico. Deberían hacer más películas aquí, ¿no crees?

—Sí, y contratarte como figurante. Como protagonista… —Le miró de arriba abajo e hizo un mohín de desprecio.

—Tú, en cambio, tendrías madera. ¿Sabías que te pareces mucho a Salma Hayek? 

Terminando ese nombre, Tony dio un paso más y se atrevió a colocar la mano junto a la de Ziva. Esta las observó un instante con indecisión antes de mirar los ojos claros de Tony y encontrarlos serios pero comprensivos. Se dijo que Tony estaría orgulloso de ella si supiera que la situación le estaba trayendo una referencia cinematográfica a la mente: _ “estas noches te espero mirando al sol. ¡Venga, valiente, salta por la ventana!” _. Y allí estaba ella, sentada en el alféizar, balanceando las piernas con impaciencia y dudando si debía confiar en Tony hasta ese punto. 

En el fondo estaba viva por él, por la obstinación de todo el equipo. Su padre se había desentendido de ella mientras que el NCIS acudía a rescatarla aun cuando ella les había vuelto la espalda. Al verle atado en aquella silla había creído que era todo una alucinación, que las sesiones de tortura habían enviado su parca estabilidad mental a paseo. Se equivocaba. Tony estaba allí, McGee también. Gibbs les observaba con su mira telescópica desde la distancia. Tenían un plan. Habían ido a recuperarla, a traerla de vuelta porque era una de los suyos, nunca había dejado de serlo.

—Lo de Somalia fue una estupidez. 

—Pues quéjate al maestro armero —Ziva frunció el ceño con extrañeza, lo cual solo aumentó la sonrisa de Tony.

—Creía que el director seguía siendo Vance.

—Sí, el maestro armero es su jefe. —Ziva sacudió la cabeza y anotó mentalmente la expresión para buscarla más tarde—. Si no te gusta lo que hicimos, cómprate un mando a distancia y rebobina. Y, ya de paso, no me dejes con la intriga, falta la mejor parte.

—¡No soy Sherezade, Tony! ¡Márchate!

—Creo que no me apetece, ¿por qué no me echas tú? 

—No me tientes.

A pesar que intentaba parecer despreocupado, Ziva le notó tenso, incluso asustado. Soltó un bufido y alejó su mano unos centímetros de la de Tony. Lo único que quería era que la dejase en paz. Compartir su fracaso con él no devolvería la vida a Tali. Y, sin embargo, entendía los esfuerzos de Tony para conseguir que hablase. La gente normal se sentía mejor haciendo partícipes a los demás de sus miserias. Pero, ¿cuándo había sido ella normal? ¿Acaso tenía derecho a serlo, a sentir dolor, a desear consuelo? No lo sabía, pero Tony estaba allí dispuesto a escucharla y ofrecerle la posibilidad de probarlo. No tenía nada que perder. 

—Estábamos en la terraza del restaurante, en el patio central del centro comercial. Yo miraba hacia fuera, no esperaba que el suicida fuera a venir de dentro del restaurante —le contó al aire. Tony volvió a acercar su mano a la de Ziva, quien fingió no haberlo notado.

—¿Le viste?

—Venía por mi espalda. Tali tampoco imaginó nada. Se estaba riendo y al momento siguiente, me encontré tirada en el suelo oliendo a carne quemada. Una mesa vecina se me había volcado encima y me había protegido de la metralla. Busqué a Tali, la llamé a gritos. Estaba unos metros más allá.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se contuvo para no echarse a llorar. Iba a contarle todo a Tony, pero no pensaba mostrarle también sus lágrimas. Sería absurdo, pero aquella diminuta parcela de orgullo era lo poco que le quedaba.

—Está bien, Ziva, si no… —A tientas, Ziva le buscó la mano y se la agarró con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos y proseguir con el relato sin soltarle. 

—Por la posición del cuerpo y las heridas sabía que estaba muerta. Aun así, la cogí en brazos y salí corriendo. El hospital estaba cerca, llegué con las primeras ambulancias. Una parte de mí olvidó que Tali se había muerto, llamé a mi padre y solo le dije que la había llevado al hospital.

—¿Y tú? La explosión tuvo que hacerte daño también.

—Me di cuenta más tarde, cuando salieron a decirme que Tali había muerto. Me empezó a doler el cuerpo, me costaba respirar. A mi padre le importaba mucho Tali, llegó enseguida. Se encontró con que Tali estaba muerta y yo, con una máscara. 

—Mascarilla.

—Sí. Tenía tres costillas rotas, neumotórax, un tímpano perforado, quemaduras en la cara y los brazos y un esguince en el cuello. Esa misma tarde pedí el alta voluntaria y le dije a mi padre que me dejase buscar al cerebro de la operación. Me mandó de vuelta al hospital y me dijo que él se encargaría.

Tragó saliva e hizo una pausa. Tony la observaba atónito, incapaz de encontrar qué responder. Hasta los guiños al cine se le habían evaporado. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue romper su estatismo para envolver la mano de Ziva entre las suyas. Esta levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Los llevaba húmedos, pero se resistía a romperse por completo.

—¿Le encontró?

—Le encontramos. Tardamos semanas en llegar hasta él y tuvimos que actuar rápido. Yo quería otra cosa, pero no dependía de mí.

—¿Te hizo sentir mejor? —Ziva sonrió con amargura.

—No. Tali sigue muerta.

Tony asintió comprensivo. Entendía lo que quería decir Ziva, él mismo lo había experimentado. El dolor de creer a Ziva muerta le había impulsado a ir en busca de Saleem, a intentar encontrar respuestas y descubrir si la venganza sabía tan dulce como se dice. En ningún momento había esperado volver a verla con vida, mucho menos imaginado que podría volver a casa junto a ella y jugar a fingir que nada había ocurrido. Pero allí estaban, en mitad de un parque, estudiándose con la mirada y sabiendo que sus rifirrafes continuarían hasta el fin de los días, pero lo que se ocultaba bajo ellos no permanecería estático. Se habían cambiado el uno al otro.

Cansado de tanta amargura, Tony le soltó la mano y levantó el dedo como diciendo “¡Eureka!” con una mueca cómica. Ziva le escrutó con cansancio y una pizca de alivio mientras Tony echaba mano de la mochila. Había logrado contarle todo sin desmoronarse. Matar al culpable no había devuelto la vida a Tali y contárselo a Tony tampoco, pero se encontraba mejor aunque no supiera explicar los motivos y todavía se sintiera al borde de las lágrimas.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenía que ser amarilla… Espero que esta sirva.

Una rosa blanca. Tony se había detenido a comprarla en una floristería al salir del restaurante. Al principio había pensado en comprar un ramo, pero habría arruinado el factor sorpresa. Una única flor era mucho más fácil de transportar y lograba el resultado que Tony llevaba tanto tiempo persiguiendo. Ziva la aceptó con dedos temblorosos a su pesar y le sonrió cargada de gratitud. Antes de que hiciera o dijese algo embarazoso, Tony decidió volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Tal vez así ella volvería a ser la Ziva de siempre, la de antes de Somalia y de Michael.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no me das un beso de agradecimiento? —ronroneó acercando su rostro al de Ziva sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Cuando quedaban apenas un par de centímetros para que sus bocas se unieran, Ziva le empujó.

—¡Tony!

Tony soltó una carcajada. Ziva intentó ponerse seria y mirarle con enfado, pero no pasó de fruncir el ceño un segundo antes de contagiarse de la actitud de Tony y reír también. Sería un bufón, pero había que reconocer que tenía sus momentos. Y ella también. Ojeó las briznas de hierba a su alrededor, arrancó la más larga que encontró y la usó para atar los tallos de las dos rosas antes de dejarlas reposando apoyadas en el tronco del árbol. 

—Gracias, Tony.

—¿De verdad que no va a haber beso de agradecimiento? ¿Ni siquiera en la mejilla? —Ziva sacudió la cabeza y compartieron sonrisa.

—No, pero estoy dispuesta a saltarme las reglas de la alimentación kosher por hoy: te invito a un helado.

—Solo si me prometes que será de heladería italiana y que algún día me dejarás llevarte a una barbacoa con carne de verdad. Esto no hay quien se lo coma.


End file.
